Transformers: Flash
by supernova22
Summary: the final battle between optimus prime & megatron. reviews welcome


**Just a before note, this scene is primarily a shot for shot copy of the climax of the final episode of the OVA "Dirty Pair Flash". It's one of the few anime I still enjoy as an adult and recommend to anyone looking for some good action and laughs. This scene remains one of my favorite finales ever, in no small part due to the epic saxophone music that kicks in during it. Being a true geek, my mind drifted to "how cool would this be with transformers" lol. Enjoy.**

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics, as across the large roof of the massive building stood his foe. Megatron stood smirking through his furnace-like mouth plate. He had finally gained his greatest power up; that of a combiner. He now stood more than twice as tall as previously, having reformed his body to act as the torso of his new combiner mode, supported by limbs forged from mindless warrior drones he had specifically built for just this. Massive fusion cannons now sat on each of his arms. Megatron clutched his hand like a cage around Melody, the autobots ally who he had taken hostage. Out of fear of endangering their human friend, the other autobots kept their distance by the maintenance lift; all except Elita-one, who had been entrusted with a special task. They watched with further horror of their disadvantage as the decepticon command ship, The Nemesis, moved to hover only a few thousand yards overhead. Within, from their observation deck, the decepticons happily watched their leaders imminent triumph. Starscream, however, scowled at megatrons new found enhancements and power.

"let her go megatron!"

"as you wish prime" megatron smirked

Megatron moved his hand over the edge of the building.

"That's enough, you've won. I am your trophy. But release her safely first"

"pathetic, saving a human instead of saving yourself; you shame us all"

"please, I'm begging you megatron, as a last request" optimus dropped to one knee in submission

Megatron wanted to test his rivals resolve to such a sacrifice and fired a low level blast that struck the autobots shoulder, yet he didn't budge.

"the first cut of mainy optimus"

Unknown to the decepticons, way down in the deepest sublevel of the empty building, elita had reached her objective, the hyper power core that the humans there had built. The autobots' intention was to pinpoint megatrons position on the roof way above and overload the cores full power supply straight up through the building to it. She had prepared everything now and was only waiting for the exact coordinates of megatron to ignite it.

"Perceptor, what's megatrons position?

"He is currently at grid 4-2, but do not activate yet, he still possesses melody"

"well get her the hell out of there now, optimus' life depends on this!"

Megatron stiffly brought his arm back over the edge and released the human, who dropped with a thud to the concrete. As she made to get away from the decepticon, he glared and trained one of his fusion cannons on her. Optimus leapt to action and charged megatron only to be batted away. He recovered and rolled only to have megatrons massive fists come crashing down onto him. The maniacal laugh of his enemy was all he could hear through the pain. Ironhide, against every bit of his conscience, fought to hold back from interfering for risk of ruining the plan and had to block mirage, hound and road rage from attacking. Megatron backed off for a moment and optimus weakly stood up, only to be then blasted by both of the decepticons fusion cannons. One blast struck deep into his torso, while the other completely severed his right arm. He cried out and collapsed onto his back, motionless. The autobots' anger turned to grief as they either called out to their commander or turned away from the painful sight. Ironhide fought back a liquid tear as he kept the others from pushing past him, swearing he would follow his orders to the last.

Melody screamed in horror when she was suddenly scooped up by bumblebee to be taken to safety. But they were suddenly sent flying as a fusion cannon blast struck right beside them. Bee clutched the human tight as they sailed over the edge, only to then be saved as Ratchet took hold of his comrades' free hand. It was however not enough and ratchet looked in horror as he lost his grip and the autobot and human fell through the air, only to suddenly be swept away by a white blur. Jetfire had swooped in and caught the two, and perched back on the roof with them. Jazz rushed over to grab the still stunned ratchet and pull him back to the safety of the autobots position. Around the corner of the lift, perceptor nervously observed and radioed the autobot second in command below.

"elita, melody is clear, and optimus is all but offline. Megatron has now moved from coordinates 4-2 to 2-5"

Beneath, elita adjusted the cores output directory. Optimus weakly leaned up and crouched into a kneeling position, his remaining arm clutching his severe chest wound. He heard the metallic thuds of megatron slowly closing in on him.

"make that 3-8…ok now he's advancing towards 3-6"

Megatron stopped mere meters from optimus and glared down with a satisfied grin.

"I would have waited an eternity for this. IT IS OVER PRIME!"

Optimus Prime looked up and had an expression of pure defiance and no sign of fear or pain.

"Never"

"3-6, he stopped! Do it now!"

"primus be with us. Here we go!" elita cried out

 _(epic saxophone solo starts)_

Elita activated the core and dove for cover as it erupted and a pillar of pure energy shot up straight through the entire building. The building quaked as a foreign roar began to rise. Megatron looked about, confused and alarmed.

"what?!"

Optimus jumped to his feet and scrambled to safety.

"Optimus!" megatron roared

Suddenly the roof beneath megatron erupted as the beam of energy engulfing the decepticon as it shot skyward, right through the belly of the nemesis. All the decepticons within screamed in horror as they watched the energy rip through their midsection. Overloads and ruptures caused every system to crash and explode as the ship began to rip itself apart. Starscream squealed in fear as he turned and pushed past Soundwave to find an exit, but met the same fate as the bridge erupted around them and every inch of the ship soon belched flames. Optimus had dove away but stumbled over the edge of the balcony but managed to hold on. He hoisted himself up slightly to behold the blurred image of megatron within the beam, his body overloaded and breaking down. His combiner limbs instantly vanished as they disintegrated and only megatrons slightly stronger core briefly remained. Optimus saw his battle mask shatter away and megatron let out a deafening cry of fury and anguish as his form finally broke apart and dissipated in the energy beam. Megatron was no more.

"good riddance megatron" he sighed

Optimus felt his grip slip when his arm was then seized by another. He looked up to see smiling ironhide pulling him up.

"thank you, old friend" optimus nodded

"thank the allspark for you prime"

The other autobots all happily crowded around their leader.

"ummmm!" melody suddenly pointed up nervously

All eyes turned skyward to see the wrecked and burning nemesis losing altitude, and decending straight down on top of them.

"time to go" optimus yelled quickly

The autobots all scrambled away in a panic. Melody was again scooped up by bumblebee, who was himself again scooped up by jetfire, how flew away with the small duo. The remaining autobots crowded into the lift, with ratchet quickly going to retrieve primes arm. The lift dropped at as quick a pace as possible when it suddenly dropped freely, its supports snapping under the weight. The autbots hit the bottom floor hard but survived as they scrambled out as the ruined nemesis was impaled on the tall building. It continued to burn and break apart as sections fell off and exploded, destroying the surrounding area. Luckily the humans had been previously evacuated from the area due to the autobots covert human connections. Towers of smoke and fire reached as high as could be seen in the night sky. The autobots regrouped some blocks away and watched the unfortunate carnage, unable to do much until the flames subsided. Elita had made it out separately and found them, lovingly hugging her wounded spark mate. The autobots quickly withdrew as military and emergency teams moved in and watched the unfoldings from outside the city.

"what now big bot?" bumblebee asked

"yeah, what will you do now?" melody added

"one day at a time my friends…one day at a time. Autobots, roll out."


End file.
